Unión europea
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Islandia tiene una razón para entrar a la Unión Europea. Una turca y sexy razón para hacerlo. (Crack pairing/Lemon, TurIce, con todo mi amor dedicado a Gapri)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

ME DISCULPO POR MI REPENTINA Y ENORMEEEEEE DESAPARICIÓN es que la caraga de la Uni, tareas, proyectos, cuenta de Rol de mi amado Lovi-love y además el trabajo de admin del mismo personaje en una página hetaliosa no es muy sencillo /3

Espero me perdonen de todo corazón y los/las amo 3

Sin más que decir, AL FIC:D!

Aclaraciones: _Este fic si se desarrolla en nuestro hermoso mundo Hetaliano *-*_

Advertencias: _Pareja crack, si no guta no lea pueh' (?)_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sama, si mio fuera la historia estaría llena de yaoi y más hahahahaha c':_

Y pues este fic tiene una dedicatoria wrande para mi padre Lexy :'D aqui en este medio (FF) conocida como **Gapri.**

He aquí tu anhelado TurIce que tarde algo en hacer porque no sabia como juntarlos y esto fue el resultado. Ojala te guste xD

"Unión Europea"

(TurIce)

-Bror... Entiende de una vez que te lo digo por tu bien...

Estupideces. Muchas estupideces.

-...no es necesario que entres a esas cosas. Son solo juntas tediosas y innecesarias...

Estupideces. Más estupideces.

-...además te aburrirás, andarás al final rogando que te dejen en paz, aparte...

-¡Basta! -grité ya harto del sermón de mi "hermano mayor"- Ya te lo dije y no lo voy a repetir. Voy a entrar a la estúpida Unión Europea.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo como siempre. ¿Como diablos lo lograba? Me parecía realmente sorprendente.

-¿Al menos me dirás la razón por la que tanto deseas entrar?

Me quedé en silencio por unos momentos. No iba a decirle la verdad obviamente. Tenía que buscar una excusa. Y la unica que hallé fue:

-"Necesito expandir mis horizontes. No voy a ser siempre conocido como la pequeña isla congelada".

Bueno en parte no era mentira. Ya no quería ser conocido como el pequeño de los nórdicos, deseaba crecer y convertirme en algo más grande. Tal vez no soy humano pero también puedo ser ambicioso.

Aunque realmente esa no era mi razón. Sin embargo, él cayó en mi ligera mentirilla piadosa.

-Entonces haz lo que creas correcto -me dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarme la corbata para mi primera junta de la Unión Europea- Suerte, hermanito.

A pesar de que su voz sonaba como siempre, monotona, detecté algo de inconformidad.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Y sin más que decirle me dirigí a aquel edificio rodeado de lunaticos e imbeciles

. Saludé a cada persona que me saludó, aunque en mi interior un "GPS" se encargaba de la busqueda que realmente me importaba.

Caminé hacia la sala de juntas pasando por el mismo cuarto del conseje alias "bodega de limpieza".

Automáticamente al pasar esa indiscreta puerta, un brazo rodeó mi cintura atrayendome hacia un pecho desconocido. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora al saber que su dueño no era para nada un desconocido.

-Buenos días, Islandia. -dijo el turco con ese tono tan exótico que le caracterizaba.

Sonreí y le di un leve beso en la comisura de su boca.

-Buenos días, Turquía.

-Saludame como se debe, pequeño.

-¡No me digas pequeñ-...!

Como siempre, me interrumpió besandome, de una forma que a pesar de estar cargada de deseo y lujuria, también sabía dulce y reconfortante. Asi eran los besos de Sadiq, lascivos y adictivos.

Cerró la puerta de aquel cuarto de limpieza y apartó las escobas de su lugar con un manotazo, dejando despejado un viejo escritorio que convenientemente se situaba ahi siendo testigo de nuestras travesuras.

Mordí su labio, abrió su boca, metí mi lengua para encontrarme con la suya, ambas iniciaron una batalla que lógico yo perdí, pero olvidé ese asunto en un santiamen. Seguí su ritmo sin separarnos, pasé mis brazos tras su cuello atrayendo más hacía mi esos labios que tanto tiempo a la semana -las juntas solo eran los lunes- esperaba.

¿Como habíamos llegado a este punto? Es sencillo de responder. Los dos somos unos solitarios, que solo buscan la felicidad momentanea tras un amor no correspondido.

Yo me había cansado de estar tras Hong.

Él se había cansado de tratar con el griego.

En resumen, no buscabamos una relación seria, sino desquitarnos y sentirnos amados aunque fuera un momento. Pero no fue lo que esperaba, para nada, terminé prendado del turco y él terminó diciendo que me necesitaba.

No eramos amigos, no eramos novios, ni siquiera creo que seamos amantes.

Un beso de Sadiq en mi cuello me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el estremecimiento se hizo presente. Por Odín, como odié el día que descubrió que cuando me besa en esa parte me vuelvo vulnerable, gemí al instante y me sonrió burlonamente. En automatico cubrí mi boca, como odiaba -y a la vez amaba pero ni de broma lo admitiria- que me sonriera así.

-No ocultes tus gemidos -sentí su aroma amargo y fresco cuando se acercó a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja- Sabes que me excita escucharte de esa manera.

-Cierra la boc... Ahh...

Saqué los brazos de mi chaqueta marrón, gracias a él terminé recostado boca arriba en el escritorio, pasó sus manos bajo mi camisa, tocando cada parte de mi pecho. Tomé de nuevo sus labios posesivamente, mientras le apartaba su chaqueta de encima. Bajó de nuevo a mi cuello mordiendo y lamiendo.

Al separarnos noté que ya no llevaba camisa, le quite su antifaz, y mire sus hermosos ojos aceutunados, Turquía acariciaba cada centímetro de mi piel, dando mordidas y lamiendo en lugares que sabia me ponían cada vez más caliente. Al muy ingrato le encantaba tentarme de todas formas.

¡No podía quedarse así! Debía reaccionar. Rocé con una de mis manos su entrepierna, escuché un gutural gemido de su boca, reí burlonamente, ¿ahora quien era el sometido? Pero no me duró mucho el gusto, ya que el turco tomó mis muñecas con una de sus manos poniendolas tras de mi nuca.

-Te vas a enterar, perverso niñato -me despojó de mis pantalones con una habilidad digna de admirarse, ya que no solo lo hizo rapido, sino que hasta se dio tiempo de acariciar mis piernas con su mano libre.

No pudé evitar gemir ya que tenía prisioneras mis manos, se acercó a lamer mis pezones tentandome, tortuosamente.

-N-no... Sadiq... -mi miembro comenzaba a endurecerse y el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo asentuandose en mi parte intima.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo que tu boca no, Emil.

Con su dedo índice acarició mi entrada, jugando conmigo como suele hacer en nuestros encuentros, sin decirme antes introduce su dedo en mi interior. Gimo sintiendo el placer mediante latidos acelerados.

-Ahh... -mete un dedo más al verme de esta forma tan necesitado, comienza un seguimiento moviendolos.

Muerde mi oreja, con mi rodilla rozando su entrepierna siento su erección. El tercer dedo entra en mi, los mueve y me hace perder la cabeza.

-Sa... Sadiq, te necesito dentro... -susurro en su oido tratando de no escucharme tan urgido.

-Lo que órdenes, mi precioso -esa sonrisa nuevamente curva sus labios. Retira sus dedos, me acerco y desabrocho su cinturón mientras él se remueve el molesto e innecesario -en ese momento- pantalón.

Separa mis piernas y me besa de una forma tan fiera que me hace olvidar todo. Le atraigo pasando mis brazos detrás de su cuello, enredando mi lengua con la suya.

Acaricia mis piernas y entra de una estocada, brusco y sin avisar, suelto un gemido algo adolorido mientras le beso.

-Sadiq, d-despacio... Ahh... Por favor.

-Relajate, dejará de doler, lo prometo...

Ignora mis palabras besandome de nuevo de la misma forma, me recuesto en el escritorio, toma mis caderas atrayendome hacia él, empieza un ritmo acelerado, embistiendo contra mi.

-Estás estrecho, Ice... Ngh...

Pasa el dolor, siendo cambiado por el placer, no puedo dejar de gemir. ¡Odín, asi se ha de sentir el maldito cielo!

-M-más... más... -ruego. Quiero sentirlo más cerca y más fuerte, por masoquista que suene, es la verdad.

Sonríe de nuevo, y hace lo que le pido, me embiste con más velocidad, muevo mis caderas hacia su miembro que toca ese punto que es el mero éxtasis.

-¡Sadiq, más...! ¡A-ahí! ¡Justo ahí... Ahh!

Golpea justo donde debe, ya siento que no puedo más, el sudor nos cubre, sus gemidos graves me indican que se encuentra en las mismas que yo.

Gritamos como locos esperando no ser escuchados porque sino habrá consecuencias.

Embiate en esa terminación mia de nuevo. ¡Al carajo las consecuencias! Voy a gemir su nombre tan fuerte como quiera, porque es simplemente perfecto.

-¡SADIQ! ¡M-me correré!

-Y-yo también... Ahh...

Ambos nos corremos al mismo tiempo. Siento su semilla inundar mi interior y yo he manchado algo de su abdomen con mi semen.

-Diablos... -caigo rendido en el escritorio-

-Emil... -me besa de nuevo ahora dulcemente y al separarnos murmura- Te he echado de menos.

Me sonrojo de plano. ¡Como puede decir esas cosas como si nada!

-Yo... Yo también te he echado de menos.

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa diferente, es dulce y tierna. Me encanta.

-Anda, debemos ir a la junta. Empieza en 15 minutos.

Hago puchero. No es justo, quería más tiempo a solas con él.

Los dos nos arreglamos en tiempo récord, tratando de aparentar que nada sucedió. Salgo yo primero del cuarto de escobas caminando como si hubiera estado en el pasillo siempre. Saludo nuevamente a todos los que me saludan y tomo mi respectivo asiento al lado de el gruñón italiano que pelea con su hermano, por tanto me ignora. Miro hacia él frente y finalmente el turco se sienta al lado del japonés con quien conversa ppor segundos.

Apoyo mi mejilla en el dorso de la mano, mirando al anglosajon que inicia la junta, actúo indiferente, después de todo, se me da bastante bien.

Giro mi vista y cruzo miradas con esos ojos color aceituna y no puedo evitar sonreír efimeramente.

Porque la única razón para soportar cinco horas de juntas estupidas, papeleo estresante y lidiar con idiotas e incompetentes, era Turquía, mi maldita tentación andante.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Hermosas/os lectoras y lectores fanfictioneros!

Antes de que me ataque alguien permitanme decir que es dificil sobrevivir sin compu y sobre todo si tienes materias como planos so… con eso puedo justificar poquito la ausencia :'c pero ya actualizaré Operación: Novio Ideal! Les prometo que terminaré la historia, tardaré pero de que acabo acabo. –w-/

Diganme preciosuras! Merece un review, este intento de fic? Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… O quizás mentadas de mother por que soy malditamente mala? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Yo romperé tus fotos! Y quemaré tus cartas! Para no verte más… Para no verte maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! (8)" Canción de la Mosca Tse Tse (si, asi se llama la banda LOL)

Sin más que decir me despido prometiendo actualizar y subir más en estas epocas de vacaciones, porque me regalarán al fin una laptop para escribir y tareas –claro(?)- wuuuu! C':


End file.
